The article “3-D Packaging With Through-Silicon Via (TSV) for Electrical and Fluidic Interconnections” by Navas Khan, et al. (incorporated herein by reference), teaches an integrated circuit chip cooling device comprising a network of micropipes having a liquid, circulated by a pump, flowing therethrough.
Another device of this type is described in article “Hybrid 3D-IC Cooling System Using Micro-Fluidic Cooling and Thermal TSVs” by Bing Shi, et al. (incorporated herein by reference).
A simple, compact, and easy-to-form device, enabling to efficiently cool a varied range of chips, particularly chips comprising areas dissipating, in operation, different amounts of thermal power, is however needed.